gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee
Lee – a general of the Army of Myrthana and an outstanding war commander, closely associated with both kings of Myrthana in Gothic and Arcania series. Framed for murder, King Rhobar II was forced to send him to the penal colony of Khorinis, but would regain his old rank many years later. He's a very charismatic leader and smart strategist, known for a described in a book Battle for Varrant. Master of two-handed weapons. Lee appears in every game of Gothic franchise, including a brief appearance in Arcania and Arcania: Fall of Setariff. Personality and traits Lee is a well grounded and a cautions man. As a former general, he carefully plans all his moves, oftenly thinking far ahead. He doesn't like putting his men into danger, as he highly appreaciates their loyalty towards him, which sometimes results in people underestimating his commanding abilities, thinking he is just a coward. His hatered towards the king nad thirst for revenge grows over time, to the point where he becomes blind to anything else. Background Lee was one of the best generals of the Kingdom of Myrthana, and a right hand of the king himself. One of his most notable achievements was defeating the general Lukkor, the leader of Varrant, as lured him out of the desert into the swamp, where there skilled army of Lee quickly won over the heaby infantry of Lukkor. He became the hero of Myrthana, as thanks to him Varant was joined to the kingdom. King Rhobar II valued his every advice, which made Lee unpopular amongst the nobles thet envied him and his status. In an attempt to get rid of the opsticle, the nobles used the king's wife, which was murdered, with all the blame falling on general Lee. The King had not other choice. Only all the years of great service saved him from the execution, so he was just sent to the penal colony instead. He swore to get his revenge on the people that ruined his life. Gothic Once in the colony, he became the leader of the Mercenaries working for the Water Mages of the New Camp. Orik became his advisor and a right hand, but he also was in good relations with Lares – the leader of Rouges. Lee is a well respected leader, with all the loyal people following him. He can accept The Nameless Hero into his mercenary group, and help him improve his strenght, dexterity and show him how to wield a two-handed weapons. Everyone is able to meet up with Lee. One the mercenaries durning his conversation with The Hero reveals that Lee can take care of himself, unlike Gomez, and does not need to hide behind an army of cutthroats. In the fourth chapter he reveals his story of how he found himself in the colony, and swears to get his revenge. After his confession he can accept The Hero as a mercenary and assigns him to the group meant to retake the Free Mine. After the barrier had falled, he lead his people through the passage and got out of the colony. Gothic II: Night of the Raven pl:Lee, ru:Ли Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters from Gothic